1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to eyeglass apparatus, and more particularly pertians to a new and improved adjustable spectacle leg apparatus wherein the same includes earpiece legs adjustably mounted relative to each temple leg.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accommodating various cranial geometries of individuals to receive eyeglass frames thereon requires time consuming and labor intensive procedures. Further, conventional eyeglass assemblies during normal usage are frequently dropped, deformed, exposed to sun, depressed temperatures and the like to alter the geometric configuration and integrity of an eyeglass assembly. Positioning of an eyeglass assembly relative to an individual is a significant and important aspect in the proper alignment of the eyeglass assembly relative to an individual's focal orientation, as well as to minimize damage due to improperly mounted eyeglass organizations.
Prior art structure to address these problems has been exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,605 to Peterson, et al. wherein an auxiliary earpiece is mounted relative to each temple leg of an eyeglass assembly for securement to an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,465 to Field sets forth an eyeglass holder wherein flexible sheets are directed through each earpiece to enhance securement of each earpiece to an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,291 to Anger, et al. sets forth a readily deformable earpiece leg.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved adjustable spectacle leg apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which address both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.